


Reborn, il metallaro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [68]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Fights, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il combattimento che vide Nightmare contro Tsuyoshi, fece scoprire a Skull doti ‘nascoste’ di Reborn.Songfic su: Renato Zero - Baratto; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWr2WslSVh0."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt:"Se ti darò il cuore lo farai pulsareO lo getti in fondo al mare?"(Renato Zero, Baratto, 1979)





	Reborn, il metallaro

Reborn, il metallaro

Skull si sfilò la corona e la posò accanto a sé, sul divanetto rosso, e si affacciò alla carrozza.

“Signore, siamo stati attaccati. Rimanete all’interno, al sicuro” disse il soldato. Era un gufo umanoide, con un lungo mantello viola, teneva in una mano un manganello. Aveva il simbolo dei Borbone sulla spalla, e le penne arruffate.

“Chi ha deciso l’attacco?” domandò Skull, battendo le palpebre.

“Il Nono Boss dei Vongola vuole la democrazia. Voi lo state ostacolando eccessivamente nel vostro ruolo di sovrano…”. Iniziò a dire il gufo.

“Reggente” lo corresse Skull, mentre il gufo batteva il becco.

“… Sappiamo tutti che da loro vi fareste catturare, per la vostra fedeltà a quella famiglia. Perciò vi difenderemo” disse il gufo, gonfiandosi.

Skull corrugò la fronte, vedendo che si aprivano delle fessure nel soffitto della caverna davanti a loro, da cui fuoriuscivano degli sprizzi di luce violetta, seguiti da dei fendenti vermigli che tagliarono a metà la caverna.

< Hanno ragione, ma non posso perdermi lo scontro tra Tsuyoshi e Nightmare. Insomma, è il re degl’inferi contro il Capitano dei Varia perfetti! Sono troppo curioso… anche se ho paura > pensò.

“Guarda, uno degli avversari sta scappando” disse Skull. Indicò il giovane Levi, intento a correre fuori dalla caverna. I capelli bianchi che gli sferzavano il viso pallidissimo, i suoi occhi rossi saettavano tutt’intorno.

“Vado” disse il gufo, spiccando il volo. Iniziò a far cadere una serie di bombe su Levi, che cominciò a strillare, correndo più forte.

Skull spalancò la portiera della carrozza, si sfilò le scarpe dorate e si mise a correre, sporcandosi i piedi di fango. Scivolò dentro la caverna, celato nell’oscurità superò Ottavio intento a colpire con una serie di calci all’addome Minerva, che indietreggiavano con una serie di gemiti.

< Non si stanno uccidendo a vicenda. Ottimo, si stanno rispettando come avversari.

Finiranno per essere amici prima di sera, non potevo desiderare di più. Anche perché basterà l’ordine di Giotto perché io mi dimetta.

Oggi tramonta la mia carriera da reggente, almeno mi sarò divertito > pensò.

Un maialino era intento a correre per tutta la caverna, facendo degli altri strilli, grugnendo, e tirando testato a tutti gli avversari che trovava sul suo cammino.

“Reborn!” gridò Tsuyoshi, mentre il raggio della chitarra di Nightmare lo colpiva in pieno.

L’hitman venne sbalzato indietro, rotolò per terra, avvolto da un fumo violetto. Si rialzò, mentre il fumo si diradava.

“Con quell’incantesimo, ora anche lui sente il Metal scorrergli nelle vene. Ora è un mio minion e combatterà dalla mia parte. Vi farò scontrare tra voi!

Riuscirai davvero a sconfiggere il tuo guardiano?!” gridò Nightmare.

< Oh, Ade… Stai davvero usando i tuoi poteri da ‘metallaro’. Li hai già adottati come nipotini? > pensò Skull. Sgranò gli occhi, guardando Reborn e arrossì.

< Mmmmh… Dannazione, che spettacolo…>. Si deterse il sangue dal naso con la mano e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare. < Mi sto sentendo un pedofilo come tutto il resto della mia famiglia, ma… è innegabilmente qualcosa che avrei voluto vedere > ammise.

Reborn gettò indietro la testa, in una cascata di riccioli mori. Aveva il viso dipinto di bianco, due gocce nere sotto gli occhi e le labbra dipinte. Ghignò ed estrasse una pistola nera lucida, iniziando a sparare.

Tsuyoshi si mise a saltellare a destra e a sinistra, schivando i proiettili.

“Woooh! Reborn, datti una calmata. Sono io!” sbraitò.

Reborn estrasse un mitragliatore laccato di viola, con dei teschi dipinti, ed iniziò a sparare. Tsuyoshi si parò con la lama della spada.

Skull arrossì. Il corpo di Reborn era in tensione sotto la tutina nera aderente che gli era comparsa, decorata da immagini di teschi candide e dettagli in oro.

< Nella mia lunga ho vita ho avuto pochi amori, ma mai avrei pensato che un’immagine simile, in un tale caos, avrebbe potuto sedurmi > pensò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare. Si nascose di più dietro la stalagmite e socchiuse gli occhi, avvolgendosi nel mantello nero che indossava.

< Ogni volta che ho lasciato che il mio amore andasse a qualcuno, pur donando ogni cosa, anche la mia libertà, sono stato tradito. Hanno giocato con me, e poi mi hanno buttato via come qualcosa di rotto.

Mi strattonavano, mi dividevano, umiliavano e spezzavano.

Come potresti essere tu diverso, Roberto? Tu che fai parte della seconda casata che più mi ha fatto soffrire, dopo i Vongola?

Se ti regalassi il mio cuore, lo faresti pulsare o lo getteresti in fondo al mare da cui sei venuto, principe di Atlantide?

Faresti come tuo fratello G? > si chiese Skull, cercando di regolare il suo battito cardiaco accelerato.


End file.
